


Don't Think Just Fight

by FennecFoundaPencil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Death, Demons, F/M, Heaven vs Hell, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Religion, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennecFoundaPencil/pseuds/FennecFoundaPencil
Summary: When Fenn had been summoned to the Grand Hall, she certainly was not expecting to see him.After god was killed by a niphilim Hell took the chance to wage war on heaven regarding who controlled earth. Fenn had always assumed the boy who killed her father (god) was dead, but now she's training him to defeat his own father. Satan's son and God's last angel go on an emotional rollercoaster as each tries to do what's right, or at least what they believe is right.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that doesn't have a deadline for school and stuff. Don't hesitate to tell me that it sucks, because yes the prologue sucks.

Up above the clouds in a pearly white kingdom governed by winged soldiers, A little angel stood below God’s throne. She held her wings tight to her back as God tapped his fingers on the armrest of his magnificent throne; the pitter-patter of his fingers on wood was the only sound resonating throughout the room. He stopped for a moment and leaned forward to look closely at the anxious angel in front of him. 

“What shall I call you?” God purred. The angel’s breathe hitched as gust of wind blew through the room causing the angel’s long black hair to sway in the wind. “You’re quite pretty, I did a good job designing you,” God paused and closed his eyes to think. He had made the girl loving, caring and trusting. Those traits could always change over time but if she was raised right she’d make the perfect cupid. “Sariel, your name will be Sariel, the angel of love,” Sariel straightened her back and looked up at him with pride. She felt the need to prove herself worthy of the title; it was about time that heaven got a new cupid. God could see the excited sparkle in the little girl’s eyes; she was a perfect fit for the job, young and full of compassion. 

 

Sariel had only been alive for six decades when disaster struck; she was still at an age too young to leave God’s side. Pure angels normally leave God and start private training for their roles at age one hundred. They would attend “normal” school with all the reborn angels of course, but their classes were separate. Reborn angels, unlike Sariel don’t have specific roles. They were once human, but did a good enough job as humans to become angels when they died. Sariel would train to fill her role as “The Angel Of Love,” or “Cupid,” when she got older. 

They were sitting together in God’s throne room, the young angel staring intently at the humans below them. God had created a window like hole in the middle of the room so Sariel could directly match souls without having to go down to earth. She would be able to match souls disguised as a human when she graduated angel school. Sariel tapped a young girl’s soul and matched it with another who seemed fit. The two souls whistled happily and snuggled against one another, both girls, unaware of what their souls were doing, shivered. Happy with her work Sariel smiled up at God.   
God rubbed his temples and groaned, “You like causing controversy don’t cha?” She squinted her brows in confusion, what’s wrong with same sex relationships? The souls were happy, that’s all that matters. “Enough match making for today, let’s head to bed,” God picked up Sariel and carried her to her bed. It looked like a hammock and swayed back and forth above earth’s clouds. God kissed her forehead, sending Sariel into a deep sleep, before leaving the room. She dreamed of romantic dates and finely polished weddings, unaware of what was waiting for her in the future, or rather, who.

Sariel woke to the sound of screaming; she rushed to the throne room eager to find the source. What she saw was absolutely terrifying. On the ground was God, or at least what used to be him. The corpse of a once holy being, lay dead in a pool of crimson red blood. Above him stood a young nephilim, the product of an angel and a human. The boy had long tangled brown hair and tanned skin. He looked up and sprinted forward, striking down the angel that had screamed. Now only two living beings stood in the room, Sariel and the killer niphilim. The two’s eyes met, neither moved and the tension in the air was thick enough to choke someone. His eyes were pitch black other then the small red irises pinned on Sariel. He opened his mouth to speak just as the knight angels burst into the room. Scared, Sariel backed up and fell through the window to earth. Luckily her wings worked faster then her thoughts and caught her. She hovered in the air for a moment before flying to the nearest angel’s home. 

Jake stood silently, unwaivered by the large group of knights. He stared at the window to earth as the angels dragged him away, wondering why he hadn’t killed the girl; his hesitance to kill had been his downfall. 

The lovely couple that owned the home took in Sariel. She quickly told them that her name was Fenn and they said nothing as she rushed to the bathroom. They helped her cut and dye her hair though confused by her actions. Fenn stood quietly staring at herself in the mirror after they left, her hair was now a light blue and barely reached her chin. She decided to start over and forget her past, too young to understand the weight of her decision.


	2. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenn is called is summoned by Michael for very important business. Out of all the things she had imagined the summon was about this was not it.

An alarm woke at dawn, waking Fenn with loud buzzing screams. She groaned and slapped the alarm, knocking it off the dresser. That was the third alarm this week, she’d really haft to get an unbreakable alarm. Fenn crawled out of bed and changed into a crop top and shorts before heading to breakfast.  
“Morning Sweetheart!” Mrs. Ledger cheered.  
“Morning,”  
“I got a summon from Michael, he wants you to report to the grand hall after school,”  
Fenn practically dropped the cereal box and shrieked, “What?! Why?!”  
“He didn’t say, all I know is that it’s important,” Mrs. Ledger sighed, “Don’t let it distract you from your studies, work hard at school today,” By the time she was done talking, Fenn was already out the door.

The wind blew through Fenn’s short feathers as she peddled down the sidewalk, her mind flooding with possibilities. Why did Michael want to see her? She was too young to be given a position, only 150. Is it because of what happened when she was a fledging? Fenn shook the thought out of her head; the niphilim was the only one who saw her there. She skidded to a stop in front of Feathered Wings High. The school got its name from the immense amount of pure angels studying there. There were also a lot of mistakes; angels who failed at their assigned jobs and now their wings are no longer growing. As far as anyone knew, Fenn was a mistake. Sighing she took off her helmet and locked up her bike.  
The halls were buzzing with students, one of which was waving to Fenn frantically.  
“Daniella! Hey how-“ Fenn was cut off by her friend’s squeals.  
“Eae invited me to his party!” Daniella screamed, grabbing the attention of a few curious angels.  
“Shhhh,” Fenn laughed, “Really? Wow, I’ve never seen you this excited,”  
“Yeah,” She blushed, “I just, really like him,”  
“I can tell!”  
The girls’ giggling was drowned out by the bell.

Classes flew by and Fenn barely had any time to talk to Danny. Finally at lunch the two had some time to speak. Daniella spoke about the party awhile, sounding surprised about being invited. Though it didn’t surprise Fenn. Daniella had a perfect hourglass figure, a rich caramel complexion and long shiny black hair. The girl never flaunted her physic, always wearing over sized sweaters and black leggings. When Daniella was done rambling about Eae’s party Fenn took a deep breath. Was it safe to tell her friend about the summon from Micheal? They were best friends and Daniella could no doubt keep it secret if needed, but what if it turned out to be something dangerous? After weighing her options Fenn decided to tell her friend after talking to Micheal. Once she knew it was safe she would tell Daniella all about it. So instead, Fenn asked the girl if she wanted to go dress shopping for the party with her. Daniella’s face lit up and she started listing all the wonderful stores they could visit. Fenn just smiled and listened intently to the excited reborn.  
At the end of the day the girls walked home together and Fenn waved goodbye to Daniella as she entered her own home. Once inside she sighed and walked to the mirror to fix herself up. Brushing a few loose strands of hair out of her face while thinking about what was waiting for her in the Grand Hall.

* * *

 

When Fenn reached the grand hall the sun was setting, even on bike it had taken awhile. The grand hall shone in the sun, made of a material similar to quartz. She took a deep breath before walking up the golden double doors. Two knights were stationed on either side of the doors.  
“Hi?” Said Fenn hesitantly. Neither moved. “I’m here to see Michael?” Nothing. “I need to see him, I-“  
Finally one of the angels spoke, “You’ll have to schedule an appointment,”  
“No…Wait!”  
The knight looked down at Fenn, it was times like these that made Fenn wish she were taller. “What’s your job?” He asked arching an eyebrow at the fluffy wings on her back.  
“I, um, well,” Fenn didn’t know how to respond, if she told him she was a mistake he would definitely not let her in.  
“She’s with me!” Michael chimed as he threw open the doors, shocking both knights.  
“Oh, sorry sir,” The knight mumbled as Michael put his arm around Fenn and lead her into the hall.

Fenn stiffened under the touch but he didn’t seem to notice. “Their just paranoid,  
After what happened to God, I don’t blame them,” Michael shrugged before turning to face Fenn. “Now first of all, you’re not in trouble, in fact being chosen for this is quite the honor!”  
“Honor?”  
“Yes,” He clapped his hands together and looked at Fenn expectantly. She just raised an eyebrow in response. “The future of earth rests in your tiny angel hands,”  
“Tiny…”  
“Yes, tiny. How old are you seriously, you’re small,”  
Fenn didn’t bat an eye at the comment about her height, “150,”  
Michael whistled and patted her head “Tough Luck,”  
She furrowed her brows and silently told herself not to insult the arc angel. “So what’s this great honor?”  
“Creating heaven’s perfect weapon,”  
“I’m studying psychology not weaponry,”  
“Exactly!” They stopped in front of a large door, covered in various intricate locks.  
“I don’t-“  
“Shhh,” Michael shushed Fenn and started opening locks. Before Fenn could process what was happening she was pushed into the room.  
“Hey! What are you?”  
“Good luck, don’t die!” Michael gave her a small wave before shutting the door behind her.

“Nice to see a familiar face,” The lights flickered on and across the room stood a tall brown haired teen, with pitch black eyes focused on her.  
Fenn’s heart raced, as she finally realized the depth of the situation. The boy standing in front of her, the boy who killed her father, was Heaven’s greatest weapon. There was a long period of pure silence. “Why?” She asked.  
“Why haven’t you grown? I don’t know either darling,”  
Still in shock, she repeated, “Why?”  
Jake twirled his knotted hair, “I don’t know what you’re asking,”  
“Why are you the weapon?”  
“I killed God,”  
“Exactly,”  
“I’m strong,” He paused to think, “And I’m Satan’s only son,”  
Fenn’s couldn’t breath, mustering what confidence she could, the girls eyes lifted to meet the red irises looking down at her. “What’s,” She stuttered, “What’s your name?”  
He arched a brow, “Jake, what’s yours?”  
“Fenn,”  
“Is that your real name?”  
“No,”  
His only response was a quiet hum. The two just stared at each other for a moment, waiting for anything, anything, to break the silence. When it broke it didn’t just break, it was shattered. Jake was laughing, a sick emotionless laugh, yet it was still loud, convincing enough for someone to believe he wasn’t faking it. “Enough of this sappy reunion! Let’s get down to business!”  
Fenn blinked a few times before responding, “Ah, yes, the whole weapon deal,”  
“So trainer~” He teased handing Fenn the end of his leash. It was made of a silver chain and connected to a red collar hanging loosely around his neck. “How do you plan to tame me?”  
She quickly noticed the enchantment on the collar and sighed, she was safe. “We’ll start with this,” Fenn yanked down on the chain so they we’re eye to eye. “As far as anyone knows, this is the first time we’ve met,”  
“Damn, I didn’t know you liked it rough,”  
“Second rule, no dirty jokes,”  
“Now you’re just abusing your power,”  
She smirked and knocked on the door behind them. “Hello? Fenn?” Michael questioned.  
“Yeah, its me,”  
Michael let out a relived sigh and opened the door so the two could step into the main hall. “I’m glad the enchantment worked,”  
“Me too,”

Jake drowned out Fenn and Michael’s conversation with his own inner thoughts. What could Fenn’s real name be? It had to be some sort angelic name with meaning considering she’s a pure angel. Anael maybe? He laughed lightly under his breath. Or maybe she was a guidance angel, though guidance angels filled plenty of roles. Fenn was certainly easy on the eyes but not enough for her to be the angel of beauty. Is there even an angel of beauty he wondered?  
“Jake let’s go!” Fenn motioned for him to follow as she trailed behind Michael.  
Jake groaned, “Yes master,” To which Fenn just rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

The two stood in front of a small cottage surrounded by training arenas. According to Michael the best way to train would to have them live together. Jake wasn’t fazed, he’d done this many times. Fenn on the other hand had gone from frighteningly pale to sunburn red. She had to share a house with HIM! Jake turned to the little angel and stifled a laugh. She looked terrified. What did she think he was going to do? Even demons have morals. Then again, he’s only half demon. When she noticed Jake smirking Fenn puffed her cheeks and stomped inside, pulling painfully hard on Jake’s leash. The inside was nice, cutesy and homey. It was quite small with a kitchen, living room, bathroom, bedroom and basement. The basement was cold and completely made of concrete with a metal pole in the middle. Jake whistled, he hadn’t expected his bedroom to be lavish but they didn’t even give him a blanket. Hung up on the far left wall was a small pistol. Fenn picked it up and examined the strange gun. What could it be used for? She lifted it up and aimed at Jake. He tensed and raised both arms. Fenn just cocked an eyebrow and switched the safety on. Jake sighed and put his arms down. So the gun can kill Jake, problem solved. Of course she didn’t plan to just kill Jake and leave, but it was a way to protect herself.  
The two had an awkward dinner that night, before Fenn tied up Jake then went to bed in her own room. The bed was extremely soft and she sunk right into it. It was like sleeping on (in) a cloud. She would know. Fenn’s eyes slide shut as a warm breeze blew through her open window.

Blood trickled down his face as a voice screamed in his ear to get up. Fellow soldiers snickered and whispered insults behind his back.  
“What a useless boy, he’s our future?”  
“I’d rather trust a dog with my life.”  
He shook his head and covered his ears, but the voices only got louder, and closer.  
“He can’t even fight, let alone kill.”  
“I would rather kill myself than have a son like him.”  
“What was Lucifer thinking?”  
“He killed God but lost to a little girl immediately after.”  
“It was a waste of a life.”  
Suddenly all the bodiless faces turned to stare him straight in the eyes.  
“Useless.”  
“Weak.”  
“Lost.”  
“Mutt.”  
“Bastard.”  
“Halfy.”  
“The angels should’ve killed you.”  
The voices insults turned to screaming and yelling. Jake desperately tried to block them out. Blood began to flow from his ears, and then it was silent. A pale hand reached out to Jake, and he took it, lifting his head to see its owner. A young freckled boy smiled brightly down at him.

“Wake up roomie!” Fenn cheered, pouring a bucket of cold water on the niphilim. He jerked awake and scowled up at Fenn. “We have a lot to do today, so no more sleeping!”  
Jake saw through Fenn’s fake cheeriness easily, but why not play along? “Oh I’m just sooooo excited,” He said trying to sound happy but it ended up sounding more like sarcasm. Which it was? He would rather die then spend a whole day with this blue haired brat. They had only just met and he could tell she was going to be a total pain. Nonetheless, he followed her upstairs and out the door. It was perfect outside as usual, not too hot not too cold. Fenn had begun to set up targets, all resembling that of a human body. Most angels and demons took human forms so they were always trained to attack such. Jake whistled to get Fenn’s attention, “Aren’t we going to eat?”  
“Eat?” She questioned. “Eating is only a recreational thing, to make the reborn angels comfortable and all.”  
“Wait…so you don’t have any REAL food here?” Jake was getting a bit nervous, he knew he was immortal but not eating was still painful. “You’ve got to have something, I’m starving,”  
Fenn looked at him for a moment, lost in thought. She had completely forgotten that Jake was half human and needed food to live. Maybe he could just eat pseudo food, I mean it tastes wonderful, but is it filling enough? “I’ll make ya something…” She trailed, walking back into the cozy cottage. The kitchen was clean and all the pantries were already supplied with what looked like human food. Fenn made Jake a bowl of cereal and walked back outside.  
“Is this real?” He asked taking the bowl. It smelled and looked real but angels are tricky creatures. Jake ate a spoonful and hummed as the creamy milk filled his mouth. Definitely real. He continued to munch on the cereal with Fenn went back to setting up the arena.  
Fenn had set up six dummies, each for a different skill, fire, water, air, light, ice, and physical strength. She didn’t know which ones he was capable of so set up enough for him to demonstrate all his strengths. Sighing she turned to the demon who was staring at her lazily, obviously bored. He’d done this a million times. “So do you know what to do?” She asked, gesturing to the dummies.  
“Of course I do,” Jake barked while walking up the first dummy. It was shorter than him but still taller than Fenn. Only sporting a small torso and head. He lifted his hand and placed it on the face of the lifeless dummy. It first sparked a bit before completely bursting into flames. Jake could swear he heard Fenn gasp. He stopped to watch the dummy turn to ash before walking to the next. This one he disintegrated using a blast of light, which is a common power for angels to have. Finally he tore the head of the third using his own strength, it ripped of cleanly with no sign of struggle. Jake turned around expecting awe and “oh my, you’re amazing” but was only greeted with a disappointed face.  
“Is that all?” Fenn asked staring at the mutilated dummies. She had honestly though he was distinguished in all six powers, so to think he only harnessed two outside of physical strength. How had such a weak creature killed the creator of their universe? Not that god was exactly perfect; she knew he was only one of many. “Can you destroy entire worlds with fire or somthin?”  
Jake scoffed, “Never tried,” He squinted at the angel, “What can you do?”  
Fenn laughed and walked up to Jake, placing her hand on his forehead. She closed her eyes and heat began to fill Jake’s body. Suddenly he felt a pull, a burningly painful pull, and a need. He needed to be somewhere, with someone so bad that it hurt. His heart was beating a mile a minute, his legs felt numb and he feel onto his knees. Jake clutched his heart and closed his eyes, whimpering in pain. His entire body felt as though it was going to explode. She lifted her hand of his hand and all the awful feelings slipped away. Jake let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked up at the girl. She was smirking with her hands on her hips.  
“Didn’t see ya as the type,” She said still looking down at Jake. He finally realized that he was kneeling and sprang to his feet, sporting a beet red face.  
“Wha-What was that?” Jake asked, embarrassed beyond repair.  
“I made you feel the need to be with your soulmate, normally I would only enhance it a little bit, causing people to run into their soulmates due to the feeling of needing to be in a certain place. In your case I upped it almost all the way, causing you to feel the way you did,”  
“Almost all the way? Meaning you could do worse?” He said shakily, now terrified of the girl. If she could make a creature as powerful as him fall to his knees without even using all her power, what else could the girl do?  
“I can also bond soulmates together, that actually used to be my job, but after god died another guidance angel replaced me.”  
“Why would they need to replace you?”  
Fenn opened her mouth and then closed it, she didn’t want to tell him the truth, but is a horrid liar. Feeling distressed she looked around the yard for a new topic.  
“You, don’t have to tell me,” Jake sighed, nervously playing with his collar.  
Fenn just nodded and looked up at the sky, “We have some time till night fall, wanna hang with my friend Victor for a bit? We were supposed to meet up today,”  
“Sure,”

* * *

 

The two freshened themselves up then began walking to town. Jake truly had no idea where they were going but the view on the way was amazing. He could tell why people wanted to go to heaven. Hills of green, cherry blossom trees, flowers as far as the eye could see, and everywhere you looked souls were happily chatting and playing. The town was small and cozy, with adorable little stores and cafes. Fenn stopped in front of a professional looking office. She stepped up to the doors and looked up into the camera above them. A little light scanned her face before the doors swung open. Inside were a pearly white desk to the right, and a small pastel blue lobby to the left. Jake sat down on the loveseat as Fenn talked to the lady at the desk. She had curly short red hair and millions of freckles. They talked for a while in till Fenn motioned to Jake to follow her again. They entered a small room with a large floor window in the center and a large door on the very back wall. All around the window were multicolored beanbag chairs. Sitting in a lime green one was a young boy with a buzz cut.  
“Victor~,” Fenn trailed, sitting down next to him.  
He looked up from the window and his whole face lit up, “Fenn! I haven’t seen you in forever, I’m so glad you came!”


End file.
